Ron was Bored
by nonoctemolke
Summary: Just a Transfiguration lesson that went slightly awry. 700 words. (Slice-of-Life)


**AN:** Okay, yet another short story I wrote today. ö.O This is starting to feel creepy... Anyway.  
Dedicated to a green carrot. (If you ever read this, you know I mean you.)  
I was in the mood to write something (And after I wrote ~1000words for DB this morning, somehow, I'm just not in the mood to write any more for that story today... But I still wanted to write! *stamps her foot and pouts* ;) ) and after the other two short stories I posted today, I was a bit out of idea's so I asked a friend to give me two characters and three words. And she told me "Hermione, Ron, Transfiguration (the lesson), pink and wardrobe"... And this is what I made of that prompt.  
700 words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I am not making profit with this. No copyright infringement intended.

**WArning:** I don't really think that there's anything I need to warn about... unless you're afraid of dark spaces maybe... ö.o

* * *

Ron was bored. Once again, Harry was in the hospital wing – and while he worried about his friend, right now, Ron was rather annoyed at his absence for he was bored.  
Normally, Transfiguration was a relatively hands-on subject, but today Professor McGonagall droned on and on about some theories about the laws of transfiguration. He stifled the fifth yawn in three minutes. Stealing a glance at Hermione, he shook his head. How she managed to follow McGonagall's speech let alone copy it down, was beyond him – he just hoped she'd either let him read it or tell him the main points.

Five minutes and a dozen of yawns later he decided that he had to do something to distract himself so that he would not fall asleep – and he did not fall asleep in Transfiguration, the punishment for that would probably be even worse than if he fell asleep during potions.

For lack of a better thing to do, he played around with his wand. He idly twirled it between his fingers – which was a bad idea, because it started to give of some colourful sparks… and without noticing he accidentally transfigured Lavender's feather into a figurine of a pink elephant. It went unnoticed by Lavender as well.

Mesmerized by the colourful sparks – they were a distraction in this boring lesson – he continued twirling his wands but this time he saw how Hermione's hair turned neon green. He just didn't realise that it was his doing.

But when his desk suddenly disappeared and he, trying to balance himself so as to not topple over because he had leaned on the table, crashed into Hermione and they were suddenly alone, in a small room, he at least realised that something was amiss.

" 'Mione? Where… where are we?"  
"How should I know?!" She screeched. "YOU were the one who crashed into me! YOU were the one with a wand in his hand – what were you doing with it anyway? Those damn sparks were annoying. You should have paid attention! That lecture was important! OH, NO! I'm going to miss the most important lecture in that class – RONALD WEASLEY, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She sounded panicked and Ron groaned. Nothing sent Hermione into a frenzy like the mere thought of missing some school work. Because of course, the teeny-weeny bit of information that she missed would be the question that failed her in the exams – It wasn't as if she was practically guaranteed full points.

"Hermione! Calm down!"  
"Calm down? You're telling me to-"  
"The faster you calm down, the faster we can figure this out, the faster we'll be back at the lesson." He interrupted her.  
That effectively shut her up and got her thinking. "Wherever we are – where's the door?" Shuffling around slightly she felt for a handle and when she found it she opened it – only to stare at Minerva McGonagall's face.  
"Professor?" she asked weakly.

"That was some expressive spell work, Mr Weasley. I would appoint you points for transfiguring your and Ms Granger's desks into a wardrobe – a beautiful one at that – where it not for the fact that it was unintentional and completely interrupting my lesson." With a swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall returned their desks. "Sit back down. And Mr Weasley, if you'd be so kind as to turn Ms Granger's hair back? While green is an interesting colour, I do not think it fits Ms Granger."

Turning a deep shade of red, which clashed horribly with the pink Ron accidentally transfigured her hair into before he managed to undo his spells, Hermione decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. She would not let him copy her notes for this lesson! Speaking of her notes, where were they? A bit panicked she shot glances at the floor only to see them innocently lying on her desk when she said down.

Oh, yes. Ron would pay. And pay dearly.  
She could have forgiven him for the thing with the wardrobe – but she would not forgive him for messing with her hair.

On another note, the figurine of a pink elephant stayed that way.

It was just another day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN2:** Hope you enjoyed that bit of Hogwarts madness (Or is it my madness?)  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
